


¿Por qué? Lo siento. Gracias.

by Guadi_Fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Emotional Hurt, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lost Love, M/M, Male Slash, Sad, Slash, Suicide Notes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Quise ser tanto para él. Lo quise ser todo ¿Por qué no bastó? ¿Por qué no pude ser más? ¿Por qué? Me hundo, siento que me hundo pero mi cuerpo está pesado y ya no responde. Cierro los ojos. Caigo, estoy cayendo. Si lo ves, dile que lo amo. Gracias. EWE. UA.Twoshot versión Drarry





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un TwoShot basado en mi propio OS con el mismo nombre pero versión Twilight.  
> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

Todo estaba perdido.  
  
Su vida, su confianza... Su amor.  
  
_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó con rabia  _¿Por qué?_  Se preguntó resignado. Completamente hastiado de todo ya.  
  
Cansancio. Malestar.  
  
Tristeza. Agobio. Ahogo.  
  
¿Acaso todo este tiempo se había estado engañando a sí mismo? ¿Acaso en verdad se había permitido vivir tan ciegamente en una mentira? Y eso... ¿Lo hacía mejor? ¿Lo hacía peor? No lo sabía ¿Acaso importaba? ¿Siquiera quería saberlo en verdad?  
  
Sólo una pregunta rondaba su mente...  _¿Por qué?_  
  
Sólo una palabra hacía eco detrás...  _Draco_.  
  
Desearía haber sido especial, desearía poder haber sido más para él, sólo por él ¿Por qué demonios estaba aquí? ¿Para darle pena? ¿Para atarlo? Hubiera querido ser perfecto. Hubiera querido haber sido suficiente. NO LO FUE. Y saberlo le estaba matando.  
  
¿Para qué seguir así? ¿Para qué seguir aquí? ¿Para qué forzar algo ya inexistente? ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué objetivo?  
  
_¿Por qué?_ __  
  
Lo vio. Por Merlín ¡él lo vio!  
  
Merlín, lo vio... Y dolió. Parecía tan feliz, tan malditamente feliz, parecía... Completo.  
  
Entonces... ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué le había hecho seguir viviendo en una mentira? ¿Porqué dejarle crear esperanzas vanas y vacías? ¿Porqué demonios le había dejado creer que lo suyo aún tenía futuro? ¿Por qué demonios aún le hacía creer que lo amaba?  
  
Recordó cada hermoso momento desde aquel día en que se conocieron. Apenas unos críos; eso eran simplemente. Todas las peleas. El dolor. La estúpida e infantil rivalidad que luego derivó en algo más, en algo mucho más peligroso que ciertamente no supieron manejar.  
  
Tantas presiones.  
  
Tantas pretensiones.  
  
Tanta desconfianza y tanta desesperación por dejar todo su triste y demasiado oscuro pasado detrás.  
  
Y así y todo... A pesar de todo y todos... Se amaron. Se amaron tanto. Se amaron con una fuerza e intensidad que sorprendió a muchos, por no decir a todos. Se amaron en todas las formas que alguien podría amar a otra persona. No respiraban sin el otro, no vivían sin el otro. Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué cambió?  _¿Por qué?_ __  
  
Todo fue maravilloso desde el primer momento en el que lograron reencontrarse y comenzar de cero, engañosamente perfecto. Sus lágrimas con él siempre fueron de pura dicha y felicidad, fueron tan felices, eran tan unidos.  
  
_Fueron. Eran._  
  
¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué cambió?  
  
¿Quién?  _¿Por qué?_  
  
La pareja sorprendentemente perfecta. Una graduación con honores. Una fiesta y una escapada.  
  
Una demostración mutua de su amor.  
  
Besos robados, ansiosos.  
  
Caricias prohibidas. Deseadas.  
  
Besos, caricias, amor.  _Pasión_.  
  
Su piel aún se estremecía al recordar aquel momento en el que, con el corazón en la mano, se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma tal como él se entregó a sí mismo. Recordaba con cruel exactitud cómo había cubierto de besos cada rincón de su cuerpo y como sus manos temblorosas recorrían todo recoveco que pudiera alcanzar. Su piel. Su textura. Al igual que las suyas hacían lo propio en esa tan secretamente anhelada piel marfileña que parecía nunca haber sido besada por el sol.  
  
_Reconociéndose_.  
  
El dolor y el deseo que rasgó su ser al sentirlo ingresar en su cuerpo, rompiendo con aquel movimiento el símbolo de su inocencia. Los besos, el amor. Las miradas, las caricias, los susurros, el placer. Los sonidos. Los gemidos. El vaivén de sus cuerpos dejando su propia marca y huella en el otro. Marcándose.  
  
¿Qué les pasó? ¿Fui su culpa? ¿Fue él?  
  
¿Importaba?  
  
_¿Por qué?_ __  
  
Un paso más.  
  


* * *

  
El término de Hogwarts, los viajes, la independencia. La convivencia. Vivir juntos tras pasar su primer año de noviazgo en un lugar con completa falta de absoluta privacidad pareció en su momento lo indicado, lo necesario ¿Lo fue? ¿Realmente lo fue o solo terminó por arruinar todo más pronto que luego? Él no podía evitar revisar cada acto y preguntarse si de haber sido entonces diferente quizás... Las peleas, las reconciliaciones, el cansancio, las frustraciones. Las exigencias en cada aspecto de sus vidas. Propias, ajenas, generales. Aspiraciones, metas, sueños. Realidades.  
  
_'¿Cómo nos perdimos?'_  -se preguntaba casi con desconcierto-. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?  
  
Ya no habían pequeños besos robados tan sólo porque sí. Las risas en privado terminaron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer; ¿Por qué? Su mente trataba de pensar con claridad. Tratando de encontrar el momento exacto en el que todo se había venido abajo. El momento en el que todo había comenzado a morir. No lo había ¿O sí?  
  
Sí, sí había. Había millones de ellos. Pequeños. Diminutos. Casi imperceptibles. Millones de momentos en los que uno o el otro pudo haber dicho o hecho más, en los que uno u otro pudo haber hecho menos. Millones. Sí, millones, así como los trozos ahora rotos que quedaban de su alma y de su ya demasiado desgastado corazón.  
  
Quiso ser tanto para él. Lo quiso ser todo ¿Por qué no bastó? ¿Por qué no pudo ser más? ¿Mejor? ¿Por qué?  
  
Vagaba sin rumbo por toda su casa, "suya", de ambos; mirando cada rincón de ésta y dejando fluir los recuerdos que los acompañaban. Recordando. Matándose a mí mismo un poco más. Dejándose desangrar lentamente.  
  
¿Cuándo fue que se convirtieron en perfectos extraños? ¿Cuándo fue que no lo supo? ¿Porqué no se dio cuenta? ¿Acaso nunca notó que ellos ya prácticamente no se notaban? ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso por alto cuando en toda su historia -ya fuera juntos o no- nunca habían podido pasarse por alto? ¿Acaso fue que al tenerse... se perdieron? ¿Porqué nadie se lo dijo? ¿Acaso había señales de ello que no había visto? ¿Acaso se había negado a verlas?  
  
Recordó la boda mientras lentamente se dirigía a las escaleras.  
  
¡Qué hermosa fue! ¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡Era tan feliz! Era. ¿Cuándo había dejado de serlo? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser ese chico jovial que se sonrojaba y sonreía por todo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién era ahora? No podía encontrarse ¿Ya no era él? ¿Quién era entonces?  
  
La alcoba. La cama deshecha. Entró y se quedó apoyado suavemente contra la pared mirando esa cama. Esa cama... la cama que había visto tanto de ellos. Esa cama donde buscaron su futuro, esa cama donde se declararon su eterno amor, esa cama que vio la magnitud de su pasión... Y su hielo.  
  
¿Por qué no lo había visto? ¿Cómo pudo querer ser tan ciego?  
  
Caminó con entera parsimonia alrededor de ella sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento, y sonrió. Una sonrisa rota. No importaba. Estaba hueco ahora. Ya no sentía nada. Ya no había dolor, amor, nada de nada. Estaba en la nada. Quebrado. Estaba muerto.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Quién me mató? ¿Fui yo? ¿Fue él? -pensaba entonces casi con desesperación mientras apretaba las mantas entre sus dedos- ¿Importaba?  
  
No, ya nada importaba.  
  
Irónico. Sí, era completamente ridículo, absurdo e irónico que hoy hubiese sido el mejor y a la vez el peor día de su existencia... Irónico.  
  
Secretos. Al parecer venían desde hacía tiempo ¿Podía realmente culparlo? ¿Debería? No, él tenía los suyos también ¿Verdad? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Quién podía juzgarlo? ¿Quién en verdad se creía sinceramente con ese derecho?  
  
Se acercó. Tocó las sábanas, las acarició. Nada, no sentía nada.  
  
Lo vio.  
  
Lo vio.  
  
Lo vio. Lo vio. Lo vio. Lo sé ¿Y? ¿Acaso cambiaba en algo el resto? ¿No, verdad? Nada cambiaba, quizás ahora ya sólo no estaría tan ciego a su cruel realidad, nada más, ni nada menos.  
  
¿Mejor o peor?  
  
No importaba.  
  
Giró. Giró sobre sí mismo. Giró y giró hasta marearse. Sintió. Volvió a girar. Giró y giró y siguió haciéndolo, esta vez hasta caer. Se enrolló en sí mismo. Se abrazó. Estaba sintiendo; el dolor regresaba. Bien. Le daba la bienvenida, le recordaba que seguía vivo y lo que ahora sabía tenía que hacer.  
  
Recordaba.  
  
Recordó mi felicidad y mi ansiedad por darle la noticia. Recordó mi prisa y mi sonrisa.  
  
Recordó los gemidos que provenían de detrás de la puerta que se suponía debía cruzar.  
  
Recordó . Recordó todo. Recordó los gemidos, el olor, las palabras. Recordó bloquearme para no sentir nada tal y como había aprendido hacía mucho cuando lo sentía distante de mí. Cuando comenzaba a sentir su abandono. Sí, recordó todo; el cómo abrí la puerta apenas para ver lo que ya mi mente sabía y esperaba ver. Él. Siempre él. Él y la mujer que tenía encerrada entre sus hermosas y largas piernas torneadas, tirada de espaldas a él sobre su inmaculado escritorio. Él y aquella que desde hace años decía ser su 'amiga'. Vio todo, y esperó, esperó por algo que nunca llegó. Quería que lo viera pero, ¿Qué buscaba con eso? No lo sabía. Pero ni siquiera eso tuvo.  
  
Se quedó allí. Parado. Congelado. Los brazos rodeándolo lo más fuertemente que podía, al punto en el que sintió como sus propias uñas se le clavaban en las costillas.  
  
Por dentro se sintió gritar. Gritar y gritar una y otra vez.  
  
Por fuera. Por fuera sólo era un hombre más mirando a su marido teniendo sexo. NO, haciéndole el amor a su 'amiga, su siempre eterna 'amiga', de la forma en que ya no se lo hacía a él desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.  
  
Los vio llegar a la cúspide y como ella gritaba arqueando su espalda, extendiendo sus dorados cabellos al dejarse caer sobre el escritorio en el cual ya no había nada. Nada. Todo lo habían volado en su faena. Observó en particular aquel marco de foto tirado sin cuidado en el piso, y su foto en cuestión. La foto de él sonriendo abrazándolo desde detrás el día de su boda, observó la cara de amor y felicidad de ambos y como el cristal roto les hacía lucir ahora deformes, horrorosos. Qué reflejo cruel de la propia realidad.  
  
Observó en silencio.  
  
Él terminó con un pequeño gruñido de placer, uno que él siempre había amado escuchar cuando era él quien lo provocaba pero que en esos momentos lo único que le provocaron fueron unas tremendas arcadas, y se desplomó ya sin fuerzas sobre la espalda de ella.  
  
Aún en la distancia, pude ser capaz de ver cómo le acariciaba con infinita suavidad los cabellos y cómo iba dejando suaves besos por su espalda ligeramente sudada. Salió de ella y le dio la vuelta, ella tan solo se dejó hacer. Y la besó... Y él lo reconoció. Aquél era el Draco del que se había enamorado. Aquella era su mirada, mirada que antaño iba dirigida a él... Y ahora. Él era el hermoso rubio del cual se había enamorado tan perdidamente, no la marioneta apagada en la que se había convertido a su lado con el transcurso del tiempo.  
  
—Mmm... te amo Drake —dijo la rubia.  
  
Él solo la miró y la volvió a besar... Y todo volvió a comenzar.  
  
Y sí. Se quedó allí. Se quedó embelesado viendo nuevamente su amarga función.  
  
No supo realmente cuánto tiempo pasó. No supo cómo o cuando salió de allí. No supo nada más hasta que, milagrosamente, se vio en la puerta de su casa. "SU" casa. De ambos. Puso la mano sobre la puerta externa que muy pocas veces usaba y solo entró sin siquiera ocurrírsele poner las típicas y usuales protecciones. Dejó el abrigo y la bolsa que había comprado con lo que planeaba darle la noticia y la prueba innegable de la misma en manos de uno de los elfos con instrucciones de solo tirarlo a la basura y de que por ningún motivo le molestaran hasta el día siguiente antes de girarse para subir al cuarto.  
  
Un sonido del clásico ulular de una lechuza le detuvo. Una lechuza que portaba una carta mensaje que estaba seguro iba a odiar.  
  
No se equivocó.

  
_._

_'¿Harry? ¿Estás en la casa? Espero que sí... Bueno, llamé a tu trabajo por fire-call pero no contestas y tampoco en la casa así que espero esto te llegue donde estés. Era para avisarte que llegaré tarde. Tengo mucho trabajo, no me esperes ¿De acuerdo? Adiós.'_  
_._

 

  
Miró. Se quedó obnubilado mirando aquel pequeño pergamino que terminaba de hundir su condena. Aquel pequeño pedazo de papel que sin saberlo transportaba una demasiado grande red de mentiras.  
  
Ya no importaba se dijo.  
  
¿Debía decirle? Sí ¿No? Sí. A fin de cuentas...  
  
Se levantó del piso en donde había quedado tirado recordando y fue lentamente hasta la cómoda mirando fugazmente las fotos que había sobre ella.  
  
Fotos que contaban una historia. SU historia.  
  
Tomó un papel de cartas de los que siempre usaba para escribirle a sus amigos... amigos que ahora lamentaba haber terminado alejando, y una pluma. Y comenzó a escribir en el mismo momento en el que sentía como el dolor en su abdomen se hacía más y más fuerte cada vez.  
  
Ahora sentía. Y segundos después sintió con tristeza infinita como corría por sus piernas algo caliente que seguía su curso sin prisa y sin pausas descendentemente.  
  
Terminó y dejó la pluma en su lugar, parándose ahora con cuidado en su lugar.  
  
Colocó el papel justo en el medio de la cama y junto a ella dejó esos dos anillos, las dos alianzas que tanto habían significado en su vida y que ahora le dejaban una horrible sensación de completo vacío. Las miró.  
  
_'Cuan hueco y material era todo al fin y al cabo'._  
  
Girando se encaminó hacia el baño.  
  
Se mojó la cara, y luego el cuello y el cabello. Se sintió tan bien que decidió darse un baño.  
  
No tardaría.  
  
Abrió las canillas para ir llenando la gran bañera en las que tantas veces se habían fundido en uno y colocó el tapón para que el agua no se fuera. Muy despacio comenzando a quitarse el traje con el que había ido a la muy esperada consulta. La camisa. Los pantalones. Bóxer, medias y zapatos. Tuvo especial cuidado para sacarse las medias y la ropa interior ya que estaban comenzando a secarse y pegarse en algunas partes. Por unos cuantos eternos segundos se había quedado parado mirando sus manos ahora teñidas de rojo.  
  
Pronto.  
  
Abrió el botiquín del baño detrás del espejo parlante al que solo calló con un rápido hechizo silenciador, y sacó el pequeño frasquito que le había mantenido vivo durante tantos años ya. Las contó, veinticinco Alplax; 'bien, eso estaba bien'... tomó el otro, cinco antidepresivos, 'bien también'. Todas pastillas muggles que había sido muy cuidadoso en ocultar durante mucho tiempo. Nadie podía saber de ellas o dejarían de darle sus preciadas pociones. Pociones que le ayudaban como nunca hubiera creído posible.  
  
También sacó éstas y las apiló. Las usaría para bajar las pastillas.  
  
El dolor en el bajo vientre se estaba acentuando.  
  
_'Pronto amor, pronto'._ __  
  
Llenó un vaso con agua por las dudas y comenzó a tomar de a dos. No quería tardar demasiado, después de todo, " _Él_ " le esperaba.  _'Bien, mejor_ '. Terminó con todas y se fue a la tina ahora llena y rebosante de hermosas burbujas cristalinas y aroma a rosas rojas y lirios blancos que inevitablemente le trajeron tranquilidad.  
  
_'Aaaahhh... Qué placer'_.  
  
El agua tibia le hacía maravillas a su ya lánguido cuerpo. Era tan relajante. Paz. Comenzó a sentir paz.  
  
_'Lo había anhelado tanto' -_ pensó con nostalgia- _'¡Y miren! Estaría con él antes de lo esperado'._ __  
  
Más de dos años deseándolo, ansiándolo, soñando con él, aunque nunca imaginara que fuera por este método, y ahora... bien, al fin aquí estaba. En él...  
  
El sanador le había dicho que debía cuidarse mucho ya que el embarazo era considerado de alto riesgo por ser un gestante masculino, otra cosa más en las que había terminado siendo un fenómeno pero, extrañamente, una con las que había estado más contento de tener. Un embarazo que era sumamente extraño pero no imposible en el maravilloso mundo de la magia pero que así y todo no dejaba de tener sus riesgos ya que al parecer cualquier cosa podría hacerle perderlo.  
  
Cosa que en esos momentos lamentaba saber cierta.  
  
Según lo que el sanador le había explicado, el 'útero' que se había formado provisionalmente para la dichosa concepción era muy muy débil hasta el cuarto mes y no soportaba bien el peso del feto, lo cual era frecuentemente el causante de un desprendimiento inmediato.  
  
Le explicó que de seguro había quedado varias veces ya porque las probabilidades crecían en base al poder del gestante, pero que, seguramente, al ser tan poco el tiempo de gestación de seguro ni lo habría notado.  
  
Pero el médico no sabía.  
  
Él se iría con él.  
  
Sería un buen padre. Siempre había soñado con tener una gran familia a quienes cuidar. A quienes amar. Y no... No dejaría solo a su pequeño, no, no lo haría. Lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba. Lo había amado desde mucho antes de saber de él. Era una sensación francamente indescriptible. Él debía cuidarlo, de todo. De todos; Y lo haría. Y el papá, a pesar de todo, estaba seguro de que lo amaría también si pudiera, pero era él quien debía vigilarlo y cuidarlo ahora.  
  
Siete semanas, sólo eso tenía y era como ya se sabía, de alto riesgo. Muy alto riesgo ¿Y qué en la vida no lo era? ¿Qué cosa en su vida no lo había sido en su momento?  
  
Ya no podría tomar esas mágicas pociones y pastillitas que tanto le habían ayudado tras la guerra para vivir con su tristeza, con su incomprensión... Y luego a lidiar con su abandono. No culpaba a nadie, realmente no lo hacía... Simplemente... fue lo que debía ser.  
  
Se hundía, sentía que se hundía pero su cuerpo estaba pesado y ya no respondía. Cerró los ojos. Caía, caída libre, estaba cayendo libremente. Sus brazos y piernas estaban terriblemente pesados pero por lo menos había ya dejado de sentir ese molesto dolor en el abdomen.  
  
Él se había ido ya.  
  
'¡ _Espérame_!' -quiso gritar.  
  
Ya no pudo.  
  
No importaba.  
  
Ya nada importaba.  
  
Se iba. Lo sentía. Lo veía.  
  
Oscuridad.  
  
Paz. Caída.  
  
_Adiós_.

 


	2. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí la 2° parte y final. La visión de Draco...

Sentía su mundo girar y desmoronarse mientras que lo veía sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. Su mundo.

Su Harry.

No entendía qué fue lo que les pasó. Lo que era lo que les había sucedido. Acaso la magia que parecía haberlos envuelto cuando finalmente se habían visto más allá de sus anteriores diferencias ya no existía. Ya no lo reconocía. Ni él mismo lo hacía.  
  
¿Acaso... acaso era que realmente ya no tenían nada? ¿Realmente ya no se amaban?  
  
Había intentado ser tanto por él, y sin darse cuenta, y quizás en parte debido a esto mismo, había resultado en irlo perdiendo en el camino ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había resultado salir tan mal?  
  
Odiaba esa sensación.  
  
Así era cada vez que terminaba de entregar su cuerpo a aquella mujer que decía amarle y por la cual en verdad no sentía nada más allá de un ligero cariño combinado a tantos largos años de amistad. Su mente se bloqueaba y se limitaba a dejarle entregarse sin pausa alguna al más puro placer carnal. Anulando sentimientos y disfrutando de todas aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba el estar así con alguien. Aún aunque ese alguien no fuera en quien su mente quisiera pensar o evocar.  
  
Era una jodida basura. Lo sabía. Él al parecer era una mierda muy distinta de Malfoy pero una completa mierda al fin y al cabo.  
  
Y un cobarde. Eso nunca lo había perdido. Al contrario. Él era ahora aún más codicioso; consiguiendo todo cuanto podía sin querer perder nada en el camino.  
  
No podía preguntarse y contestarse como fue que todo empezó, solo lo hizo. Solo surgió y siguió, y siguió. Y en aquellos momentos, su mente y su conciencia solo eran convertidas en meros espectadores.  
  
Nada más.  
  
Sin lamentos.  
  
Sin consecuencias.  
  
... O eso creyó.  
  
_¿Por qué?_ __  
  
Él nunca dijo esas palabras que sabía ella tanto ansiaba oír. Nunca le dijo que la amaba... No le mentiría, no lo haría. Él aún, aún, y a pesar de todo... Él aún amaba a su hermoso cuervo moreno. Amaba a su Harry jodido Potter. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos y de la distancia que se habían impuesto de allí a un tiempo él amaba al aún famoso y legendario niño que vivió... era solo que... no podía encontrarlo. Su Harry, ese Harry valiente y temerario, divertido y tímido, valiente y amable... ya no estaba para él. Estaba escondido en aquella persona que convivía con él, en su casa, en esa persona que decía aún ser su marido. Y así y todo... él había traicionado a su moreno de tantas formas.  
  
La unión con la que habían sorprendido y shokeado a tantos y que luego tantos habían envidiado. El amor del que tantos se burlaron. Todo estaba muerto. Y él aún no lograba comprender cuándo había sucedido que no fue capaz de darse cuenta y solo, evitarlo.  
  
Ahora estaba en su casa. Finalmente había llegado.  
  
SU casa. De ambos.  
  
Y era... comenzar a fingir una vez más. Comenzar a fingir que ese hombre que siempre parecía tan triste y perdido era la persona con la que se había casado. La persona de la que, contra todo pronóstico y barrera, se había enamorado.  
  
¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Por qué fingían? No lo sabía.  
  
Como siempre y en la misma ya tediosa rutina, le tendió su capa y portafolio al elfo de la casa.  
  
Un día más.  
  
Dejó sus cosas de lado ya olvidándose de ellas y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a la recamara. No cenaría, no tenía estómago para eso. No era un buen día.  
  
Subió pesada y cansinamente por cada escalón sintiendo una extraña opresión en el medio de su pecho.  
  
Extraño. Qué día tan extraño.  
  
Merlín, quería gritar. Quería a su Harry. Quería ver su sonrisa dulce y escuchar su risa fresca. Sus sonrojos tímidos y sus ojos brillantes de vida y alegría. Quería amarlo como hacía tanto no lo hacía. Quería volver a ser uno con su amado némesis.  
  
Todo estaba a oscuras, pero no se molestó en encender nada. La oscuridad era una buena compañía después de todo. Se desvistió despacio, quedando sólo con sus boxers y se recostó sin hacer ruido en su correspondiente lado de la cama.  
  
No entendía por qué la opresión crecía casi al punto de querer hacerlo llorar. Un dolor sordo y agónico que sentía lo quería ahogar.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Algo frío rozó su muslo tibio. Girándose por entre las sábanas buscó a tientas lo que era. A tientas, notó que era lo que faltaba. Harry no estaba en la cama. Sobresaltado, volvió a girarse y tomó su varita de la mesa de noche para poder encender las luces.  
  
Sentándose miró a su alrededor. Nada. Nadie.  
  
Buscó aquello que fuera que le había causado aquel frío.  
  
Un anillo.  
  
Una alianza.  
  
Un anillo de compromiso.  
  
¿Qué...?  
  
Escuchó de pronto ruido de agua correr.  
  
¿Agua?  
  
De seguro sería Harry bañándose ¿O no?  
  
La opresión creció y soltó un jadeo por su intensidad.  
  
Despacio se levantó. Y lo notó.  
  
Sangre.  
  
Sangre en la silla. Sangre en el piso.  
  
Corrió al baño.  
  
Su desesperación creciendo a cada paso a cotas insospechadas, casi al punto de vencerle y hacerle caer de rodillas.  
  
Abrió la puerta... Y murió.  
  
Él solo, murió. De golpe. Lento. Doloroso. Sin sentido.  
  
Sus piernas se vencieron y cayó. Cayó sobre un charco de sangre que en aquel momento apenas notó. Su sangre.  
  
Harry. Su Harry.  
  
Se arrastró como pudo, tratando de vencer la inmensa ola destructiva de dolor que le invadió para poder llegar donde él.  
  
Lo logró... Arrastrándose por el piso cubierto enteramente por su sangre y resbalando en ella incesantemente, lo logró. Todo su cuerpo teñido de ella para cuando finalmente hubo logrado llegar.  
  
Escuchó vagamente el sonido de un llanto que a sus propios oídos lejanos sonaba desgarrador. El sonido de gritos, el sonido de su propia voz. Una voz que no sabía estaba usando siquiera... ¿Cómo podría ser entonces su voz si él aún no la encontraba?  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Harry, por qué?  
  
Merlín, ¿Por qué?  
  
Le tomé del agua en la que se hallaba para entonces completamente hundida. Completamente en paz.  
  
Su cuerpo escurrió el agua medio teñida ya de suave color carmesí sobre sí, empapando consigo su fría piel. Sentió su frío contra el cuerpo y se estremeció. No. NO. ¡NO! No él. No él. Por favor, no él. Por favor...  
  
¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! No.  
  
Estaba muriendo, lo sabía. Él estaba muriendo con junto con aquel moreno que le había robado todo el sentido de sí. Él siempre había sido suyo. Su Harry. De una forma u otra. ¿Por qué no lo vio? ¿Por qué?  
  
Su rostro reflejaba una paz hermosa y casi contagiosa. Y él se dejó morir un poco más.  
  
¿Cuánto tardaría en ir junto a su amado? Los minutos se le hacían eternos y nada pasaba, el tiempo era eterno sin su amado némesis.  
  
El dolor seguía rasgándole en dos.  
  
La culpa crecía de manera insospechada en su cuerpo.  
  
No podía dejarlo allí, no quería.  
  
—Está bien, todo estará bien ¿Verdad? —le preguntó al bello ángel caído que estaba frente a sí.  
  
Lo tomó en sus brazos, y con la poca -casi nula- fuerza que le quedaba la alzó en ellos para llevarla a su lecho. Él vendría a buscarle. Estaba seguro. No le dejaría. Nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando todo lo que había entre ellos eran sentimientos confusos de odio y secreto anhelo... no lo haría ahora. No lo dejaría... ¿Verdad?  
  
Lo apoyó sobre el colchón en el que tantas veces habían hablado; en el que habían bromeado, reído, llorado. Peleado. En el que tantas veces se habían hecho el amor... Y en el que tantas veces había terminado por rechazarlo en silencio.  
  
Sintió más llantos pero le pareció extraño porque él sentía ya no tener voz. No podía ser él, y sin embargo ¿Quién lloraría así sino lo fuera? Sólo él podría. Ese tipo de llanto desconsolado y desgarrado. Solo él podría, si supiera como permitirse usar la voz de nuevo. Alguna forma de dejar darle forma a su dolor. Una manera de que la inmensa agonía que sentía quemarle las entrañas saliera de él y le comunicara al mundo la tristeza en la que de pronto se había resumido y sumido su patética vida.  
  
Lo acomodó en el lecho con la delicadeza que supo entonces, nunca le hubo demostrado en vida. Odiándose por caer tan tarde en cosas de vital importancia y justo en momentos en que, realmente, ya no importaba.  
  
Girando para recostarse a su lado fue cuando vio un trozo de papel medio amarillento tirado. Un pequeño pergamino ahora medio mojado asomándose por debajo de su codo. Lo tomó con cuidado, notando vagamente como sus dedos temblaban incontrolables. Tenía miedo. Miedo ¿Por qué?  
  
Juntando toda la fuerza que extrañamente le quedaba él logró llegar a dejar la carta sobre su mesa de noche para así poder leerla, ya que su mano temblaba tanto que le resultaba imposible que se lo permitiera.  
  
Leyó... Y murió.  
  
Gritó cuando el dolor y la culpa, el miedo y el rencor fueron demasiado.  
  
Gritó girándose para abrazarle mientras aún le gritaba.  
  
Lloró, lloró tanto como nunca se hubiera creído capaz.  
  
Volvió a gritar. Gritó y gritó hasta que la garganta le ardió y ya no pudo hacerlo más.  
  
Y lloró. Lloró mucho sobre su frío cuerpo.  
  
Lloró triste y desconsoladamente por todo.  
  
Por todo lo que pude ser y no fue.  
  
Por todo lo que debió haber sido, haber hecho y no fue ni hizo.  
  
Por cada momento en el que supo se alejaban y que, aún así, estúpidamente, pensó que todo... estaría bien. En algún momento... algún día...  
  
Por darle egoístamente siempre más importancia a sus cosas, a sus tiempos, a su vida que a la de quien tanto decía amar.  
  
Por dejarlo más solo que nunca cuando más cerca le necesitaba.  
  
Por ser tan hipócrita tantos años hasta consigo mismo.  
  
Lloró por todo eso y mucho más.  
  
Pero por sobre todo, porque nadie vendría a buscarle. Porque ÉL se había ido junto con la persona que en sus últimos minutos había amado más que a nadie. Más de lo que nunca lo podría haber amado a él. El gran y creído Draco Malfoy Potter.  
  
¿Cómo siquiera podría él tener una idea de lo que su Harry sufrió?  
  
No podía. Y se odiaba.  
  
Se odiaba tanto.  
  
Pero, no se mataría, no se lo merecía. Ellos debían estar en paz, y él no les quitaría eso yendo tras ellos.  
  
Merlín. Lo aceptaba, aceptaba su castigo, aceptaba seguir vivo con la culpa cada día de lo que le quede de vida, lo aceptaba. Dolía, ¡Mierda! Como dolía. Se retorcía contra su cuerpo frío, apretándole fuertemente mientras los espasmos incontrolables de un llanto que no sabía que hacía se adueñaban de todo su cuerpo.  
  
Y no supo más.  
  
En algún momento de su condena rememoró cada una de sus palabras mientras las sentía clavarse una a una en el centro del lugar en donde en algún momento había estado un corazón. Ya no estaba. Ellos se lo habían llevado... Y lo sabía. Quería creer que aún lo recordaba. Pero en verdad no lo sabía. Ya no sabía nada.  
  
Recordó aquellas palabras dichas entre susurros la primera vez que tomó su cuerpo, venerándolo con un amor que no cabía en su entonces joven y demasiado marcado pecho... Y volvió a llorar, mientras como un eco agónico y castigador resonaban en su ya muy aturdida mente...  
  
_"Cuida de mi corazón, de ahora en más estará contigo..."_ __  
  
Y se sumió en el mundo donde el inconsciente reinaba, donde en sueños era feliz junto a él una vez más -tal y como antaño- y su pequeño no nato, pero en donde a pesar de todo no tendría paz. Ya no conocería aquello.  
  
Negro. Flashes, momentos, todo pasaba como si hubiera sido lanzado a un pensadero lleno de memorias. Memorias hermosas que se le clavaban como dagas envenenadas en todo su ser y que no podía detener.  
  
Y sus palabras... Sus palabras siempre de fondo... Sus palabras que de ahora en más serían su karma, y parte de su condena.  
  
  
_"Dragón,_ __  
_Ya nada importa. Te vi. Te vi y no sentí nada. Ya no siento nada._ __  
__  
_Gracias. Debo agradecerte, finalmente abrí los ojos. Finalmente._ __  
__  
_Eso que alguna vez creímos ser ya no existe, yo ya no existo, y tú tampoco, ya no somos ellos. Gracias. Al fin lo entendí. Ambos cambiamos, cambiamos tanto. Tanto que ya no nos reconocemos, ya no nos reconocemos a nosotros mismos._ __  
__  
_Lo siento. Siento no haber sido mejor. Siento no haber podido ser más para ti. Siento no haber sido suficiente. Suficiente amante, suficiente esposo, suficiente compañero._ __  
__  
_Lo intenté, créeme, lo intenté. Siento haberte amado tanto. Siento ¡Siento Draco! Siento._ __  
__  
_El dolor vuelve, está bien, me recuerda que aún estoy vivo y lo que debo de hacer._ __  
__  
_Felicidades. A pesar de todo, hoy me hiciste el hombre más feliz... o al menos lo fui por unos cuantos hermosos momentos. Es complicado. Era complicado._ __  
__  
_Ya no está. No te preocupes, lo cuidaré. Alguien debe de hacerlo._ __  
__  
_Se está despidiendo de mí ahora, no quiero extrañarlo, debo irme entonces._ __  
__  
_Él te quiso... Y yo también lo hice._ __  
__  
_Aún amo al viejo y verdadero Draco, que en algún afortunado momento tuve el privilegio de conocer. Si lo ves, dile, dile que aún lo amo ¿Sí?_ __  
__  
_Y_ _gracias_ _, gracias por dejarme conocerlo._ __  
__  
_Lo siento._ __  
__  
_Adiós, Harry"_ __  
  
  


Sólo un susurro pudo decir claramente antes de quedarse dormido abrazado a aquel ya ahora helado e inmóvil cuerpo.  
  
—Lo siento. Te amo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora sí, FIN... Q tal? Q les pareció? Esperaban eso?  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado  
> *Guadi*

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y me dejen saber qué les ha parecido ;)  
> La 2° parte la subiré en unos días calculo  
> *Guadi*


End file.
